Skills
Introduction This server runs the McMMO plugin, the main function of which is to incorporate an RPG-like skill system that players will have access to right from the beginning. Depending on how much a certain tool is used or a certain action is performed, players will gain experience that will eventually add bonuses such as double drops, rare drops, or ability enhancement. Currently, there are only three groups of skills: Gathering Based, Combat Based, and Miscellaneous. The combination of all skill points is known as your Power Level. If a skill has an ability that can be activated use the right mouse button to activate this ability when holding the appropriate item or tool. Activated abilities have a cool-down period. The maximum skill level for each skill is 1000. Skill Commands -/stats – lists all skills showing you the level of each and experience points needed for next level as well as current Power Level. -/ - displays information on a specific skill (including abilities, bonuses and exp.) -/mctop – displays the top 10 players according to their Power Level -/mctop - displays the top 10 players according to the specified skill Gathering Based Skills There are four gathering based skills: Mining, Woodcutting, Herbalism and Excavation. Mining This skill provides a passive ability to receive double drops from ores and stone and an active ability to increase mining speed called Super Breaker. Super Breaker allows the miner to quickly clear mining materials and obtain Triple Drops. However, the Super Breaker ability damages the tool twice as much as normal during use. The length of Super Breaker is based on your Mining skill level. Every point in mining gives the player a 0.1% extra chance to get double drops. Woodcutting This skill provides a passive ability to receive extra drops when cutting down wood from trees and an active ability that can clear many trees at a time called Tree Feller. Tree Feller allows the lumberjack to quickly clear trees by making them explode, taking out nearby leaves and logs in the process. However, the Tree Feller ability damages the tool twice as much than normal during use. The length of Tree Feller is based on your skill level. Woodcutting has a secondary ability called Leafblower, which is unlocked at level 100. With Leafblower, whenever you left click on a leaf block with an axe, without destroying it, the leaf block despawns. Every point in woodcutting gives the player about a 0.1% extra chance to get double drops. Herbalism Herbalism is leveled up by harvesting consumable vegetation such as flowers or wheat. At higher levels, Herbalism increases the health gained from bread and stew and has a chance of causing double drops from harvested herbs. It also raises the duration of the Green Terra ability and increases the chances of added effects occurring. The Green Terra ability allows the herbalist to receive x3 EXP and a chance for x3 drops when harvesting plants. It can be activated when right-clicking with a hoe equipped. Herbalism has a sub-ability called Green Thumb that can be activated using seeds. It differs from the Green Terra ability as the Seeds will be consumed whenever it is attempted, regardless of success or failure. It has different effects when used on different blocks (i.e. when used on cobble you have the chance of creating mossy stone). Herbalism also has a few passive abilities. When collecting fully-grown wheat, there is a chance to instantly re-plant the wheat. The wheat will start in a certain stage based on the herbalism level. Seeds aren't required. When seeds are used on dirt or cobblestone, the block has a chance to instantly become grassy or mossy, respectively with the chance of it working increasing each Herbalism level. The percent chance to get double drops rises as the skill rises, at 0.1% per skill level Excavation This skill provides a passive ability to dig more blocks and find treasures buried beneath the earth (i.e. glowstone dust, cocoa beans, music discs). What you find is based on your skill level and the type of material you are excavating. Excavation has the Giga Drill Breaker ability. Giga Drill Breaker allows the Digger to quickly clear excavation materials and receive triple drops and triple XP. The Giga Drill Breaker ability damages the tool twice as much as normal during use. The length of Giga Drill Breaker is based on your skill level. Gaining experience points in excavation is a little different than other gathering skills. You get a base rate of 4 EXP when digging Grass, Dirt, Sand or Gravel and additional EXP bonuses when you find treasure. Each item of treasure gives a different Experience bonus and also has it's own rarity (i.e. at level 350 you have a 1 in 750 chance to find a diamond). Combat Based Skills There are five combat based skills: Unarmed, Archery, Swords, Axes and Taming. Unarmed Unarmed is a skill where the player uses their fists to defend themselves. Like all Combat Skills, the Unarmed skill does not gain experience from attacking friendly mobs (i.e. sheep, pigs, cows, chickens, squids). Unarmed has the Berserk ability, which will finally let you take out your hatred on Dirt and Farm animals. Berserk grants a 50% bonus damage modifier to combat and lets the player instantly break soft materials, such as Dirt, Grass, Clay, Sand, and Gravel. Unarmed also has a few passive abilities including Disarm and Unarmed Apprentice/Master. Disarm allows players to disarm other players. The chance to disarm is 0.025% times a player's current skill level in Unarmed. Unarmed Apprentice is unlocked at level 250 and Master at level 500 which increases the damage of Unarmed attacks as you gain more skill. You also have a chance to deflect arrows, which increases with the skill. Archery Archery allows your damage to increase at higher levels, not to mention that you can eventually daze players, providing a very hampering PvP effect. In addition to this, higher levels of archery will let you retrieve arrows from corpses. At level 50 Archery, you will deal more damage, enough to kill hostile mobs in four shots rather than the normal five shots. Archery doesn’t have an activated ability but it has a few passive ones. Ignition has a 25% flat rate to ignite enemies, the duration of which increases as your Archery level increases. Swords Gaining skill in swords will help your swordsmanship of course, allowing you to perform a parry. Parries happen automatically and negate all damage. Higher skill levels will lead to parrying more often (each point in Swords gives an additional 0.03% chance to parry). High levels of Swords will let you gouge your enemies and bleed them to death. The activated ability Serrated Strikes will deal 25% damage and apply Bleed+ to enemies within a small radius of your target, how many enemies you can apply Bleed+ to will depend on the Sword Quality. Counter-Attack is a passive ability, which as you level up your sword skill will increase your chance to counter an attack. A counter attack will reflect 1/2 the damage a player would receive back to the attacker. Each point in Swords gives an additional 0.05% chance to counter-attack, capping at skill level 600 for 30%. Bleed/Bleed+ will cause enemies to take damage every 2 seconds. If you apply bleed to a monster it will bleed until it bleeds to death. The duration of the bleed is increased by your sword skill. With Serrated Strikes active, any person hit by the AoE Bleed, will bleed for 150% the normal duration. The chance to apply bleed is 0.1% for every skill level in Swords, with a max cap of 75% at 750 skill. Bleeds can have their duration increased if another Bleed is applied, thus you can stack the ability. Axes No longer are axes just for obsessively chopping down forests. With the axes skill, players will be able to do critical hits, instantly killing monsters and causing severe damage to players. As your skill increases, your chance to critically strike will too. For every skill level in Axes you gain 0.1% chance to deal a Critical Strike causing double damage to opponents, this skill caps out at 75% chance or 750 skill level. At a certain skill level Axes damage will even be upgraded. What axe you use matters for the damage scaling, use a Diamond Axe for maximum damage. The activated ability Skull Splitter will let players cleave and hit multiple enemies at once, transferring the equivalent damage divided in half to cleaved opponents. At 500+ skill level in Axes, you unlock the passive ability Axe Master, with which you will begin to do a bonus 4 damage to opponents, equivalent to 2 hearts. Taming Taming increases by engaging in combat with your Tamed wolves. Levels of Taming will offer benefits to your wolves such as damage reduction versus explosions, fire, fall damage, and all incoming damage. as well as offensive skills that increase the damage of the wolves and offer critical strike chance and a DoT applied to foes unlucky enough to be "Gored" by your wolves. Miscellaneous Skills There are two miscellaneous skills: Repair and Acrobatics. Repair- Disabled This skill helps the player use less resources when repairing with an anvil. McMMO repurposes Iron blocks in Minecraft as Anvils. Approach an anvil with your tool or armor and right click to interact with it. If you have enough spare resources in your inventory you will repair the Item (for example, if your equipment had nearly broken, you would need 1 Iron bar to fully repair an Iron shovel, and 3 Iron bars to fully repair an iron pickaxe). In order to use an anvil to repair an item, you must have sufficient repair skill. When repairing, players have a chance to double the amount repaired based on their Repair skill. Each extra level in the Repair Skill gives the player a 0.1% extra chance to activate the Super Repair ability. A player can identify when he/she performs a Super Repair when the text "That felt easy." appears in the chat box. Durability repair is another passive ability which is the percentage of how much a piece of equipment will be repaired using one resource (Iron, Gold or Diamond). The durability restored will increase by 0.1% per level. So at level 100 you are repairing for 10% extra per resource. Acrobatics With the acrobatics skill your ability to negate fall damage increases. You increase the skill level of acrobatics by falling different heights, but you must survive the fall. Rolling is the passive ability that negates fall damage. Rolling is based on the acrobatics skill level, for every point in Acrobatics players have a 0.1% chance to Roll. The chance on a Graceful Roll is 0.2% for every point in acrobatics. To make a Graceful Roll hold shift while falling. This can also reduce the damage greatly.